This invention relates to the field of performance analysis of a database. In particular, the invention relates to cost-based performance analysis of a database.
During the design of a new database, the designer will create a logical data model and then from this a physical data model of the proposed database. The physical data model includes a representation of the physical embodiment of the proposed database and will include physical attributes and features such as database partitioning feature (DPF), distribution keys, range partitioning, multidimensional clustering, materialized query tables, etc. The designer will generally utilize a data modelling tool for this exercise. Data modelling tools facilitate the generation of data definition language (DDL) from a physical model created using the tool. However, these tools currently do not offer a facility to test or validate the performance characteristics of the DDL generated.